The Hero's Daughter
by robily 698
Summary: Zoe is the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson, Heroes of Olympus (though that is unknown to her). Ever since she was 5 she has been noticing strange things happening in her family, how strangers follow her almost everyday. How her Uncle Leo seems to be unburned by fire. her parents are going to tell her everything on her 13th birthday, there's one week left...
1. Chapter 1

For most kids, the hardest moment of childhood is realizing that: A- No, your "destiny" does not include being a crime fighting superhero, and B- Yes; you may end up spending your life working in an office cubicle. For me it was different, in fact it was the opposite.

I was 5 when I first started to notice the strange happenings in my family, at first they were small things, they only happened about once a year and I didn't notice much. It might have been that I noticed the way cutlery would start to gravitate towards my Aunt Hazel, or I would've sworn I saw Leo stick his hands into burning fire. But for a long time I ignored them, passed them by as illusion in my mind. Then, when I was seven, I noticed a woman following my mother and me down the street as we were going to my gymnastics lesson; she was abnormally tall with a hood pulled over her face and an umbrella at her side, though there was not a cloud in sight. She had been following us for over 30 minutes. Maybe If I had ignored her, kept on walking and not thought about it again, I would have continued my obliviousness to the world. But instead I pointed her out to my mother. The thing is, my mother is the most headstrong person I have ever known, and nothing fazes her. But even I, at only 7 saw the fear in her eyes, and felt the tightening of her hand on mine. She quietly asked me to get some water from a nearby fountain, and when I came back the woman was gone. For the first time in my life, I had seen my mom scared. We skipped gymnastics that day; mom had my dad come pick us up and that night we ate in silence.

After that day I started noticing more and more the vents around me, more people started following me, and my parents grew more anxious by the hour. I noticed the way my Dad would keep a random blue ballpoint pen in his pocket but never use it, or the fact that my mom never allowed me into our basement. There were times as I got to be nine or ten where I would gather the courage to ask but they gave away nothing. They would exchange a worried glance and I would be asked to leave the room. Afterwards I would here snippets of their conversation…

"Annabeth, maybe we should just tell her, I mean…"

"No Percy, I'm not dragging my daughter into what I had to go through!"

"But"

"Not until she's 13, then we'll explain"

"I've been thinking wise-girl; maybe we shouldn't do it ourselves,"

"What! Percy no, I want to do it ourselves"

"Please, I think she would rather hear about it from someone else, she could come meet us at camp…"

"NO"

"Oh fine, let's just give it a rest, we've got 3 years anyway…"

At that point I would go to bed, the conversation having ended. And so I ended up waiting impatiently for my 13th my birthday, as the years past, the anticipation became unbearable and so were the waves of fear flowing off my parents. Finally the week before my birthday came to be, and my mom, Dad and I headed out to Aunt Piper and Uncle Jason's lodge in a small valley on Long Island for a family reunion.


	2. The Reunion

Chapter 1

The Reunion

Our family reunions didn't necessarily include that much of our actual family; Sally and Paul were often there, with Fred and Sue barely ever showing up. But mostly the guests were our friends, most of which I called my aunts and uncles. There was Piper and Jason whose lodge we used for the party, Hazel and Leo, who ran the most successful jewellery company in New York and Thalia and Nico who together were probably the two coolest people I knew. Frank occasionally stopped by, as well as Reyna and a few others. These were probably my favourite times of the year; I could help Leo play pranks, or gossip with Piper about boys and glamour as if she was my age. Thalia would tell me about her stories from travelling around the world with Jason (who by the way is her brother), I could watch my dad and Jason argue over who was more awesome as though they were 16. But this time I was strictly business, I was determined to find out as much as I could about the secret that they were hiding from me. I remembered my dad saying "Maybe we shouldn't do it ourselves" if he had actually meant that I couldn't imagine him trusting anyone other than the people who would be here tonight, which meant they must know. Realizing this hurt, to think that Piper, with her boy talk and glamour lessons wouldn't have mentioned it, or even more surprisingly Thalia with her enchanting tales of pyramids and mosques . _They would have _I thought _they would've told me if it weren't for mom_. After a moment I ignored the pain, I had to find out what was going on.

I started by making a list of people I knew, or more specifically, people my parents knew. Most of them would be at the party, giving me a chance to find out more. I tried to think of anything weird or even just a bit strange that I already knew about them. There was Leo, with the way I had seen him unflinchingly stick his hands in a fire, that was _definitely_ going on the list. Then there was Hazel with the way cutlery would seemingly move towards her… but those two were pretty much the only weird happenings that I could think of, at least right away. But I spent the rest of the trip going through everyone that I knew, and slowly but surely the list started to fill. By the end of the trip I had an almost full sheet;

LEO: Unburned by fire

HAZEL: Attracts metal

JASON: Jumps extraordinarily high

PIPER:

THALIA: Threatened to burn dad into a crisp?

NICO:

SALLY:

PAUL:

DAD:

MOM:

Okay so maybe it wasn't _that _full, but there were some people where I had no idea what to put down, I mean Piper? Other than the fact that she always seemed to get what she wanted, she was completely normal most of the time. And for my parents? I couldn't exactly put down that my dad loves to swim! Or that my mom was smart? But at the same time I felt like I should have something to put down… after all, they were my parents weren't they? I had spent almost every day of my life with them, and I had a feeling that they were the most important of all, that whatever this secret that had been haunting me for the whole of my life was, they were at the start… I had no time to finish the thought.

"Were here!" Dad said, he hadn't spoken throughout the trip, but there was a hint of excitement in his voice.

Mom still hadn't said a word.

The Grace Lodge was a large but cozy cabin, nestled deep in the forest, with a singled dirt road as the only access. It was a strange of simplicity and glamour-which I had always assumed came from Jason and Pipers mixed tastes-and was surrounded by a large clearing, complete with a bonfire pit, and badminton court as well as a small zip line that crossed one side. It seemed fit for a millionaire, which made sense, seeing as Piper as well as her father, were two of the most renown actors of the last 2 decades. As we stepped out of our car, I looked around at the forest, and took a breath I felt as though someone was watching me from above.

"Hey, Zoe, help me with these will you?"

I shook off the feeling and turned around to help Mom unpack the car. I reached out to take mone when my mom shouted suddenly.

"NO!"

"What?"

Silence.

My Dad stepped in "I think what your mother means is that box may be a bit to heavy for you, let me take it for you"

Mom looked at him gratefully as he stepped forward and retrieved the box from my arms.

"How about this one" she pointed to a box full of marshmallows and hot dogs for the campfire tonight.

I rolled my eyes "Mom, I'm not weak, you don't have to freak!"

"Of course sweetie"

And before I could ask any questions she ran off towards the lodge. This was getting really annoying, I knew that hadn't been the real reason for her not letting me take the box, I mean seriously my parents let me carry full dressers on my own. "Whatever" I mumbled. I picked up a box of camping gear and headed inside. Then, as if on que, it started to rain.

After every last box had been brought inside, we sat ourselves down, soaking wet, on the oak benches that sat next to the main fireplace. The benches creaked and wobbled as I sat down, but it was worth it to sit next to the radiating warmth that came from the flames. As soon as I sat down I heard the faked, girlish voice behind me.

"Sooooo…" Piper squealed

_Here we go… _I thought

"I need details! Crushes, boyfriends, any kissing yet…"

_Sigh_

_**30 Minutes later**_

After half an hour of excruciating interrogation- and several "She's too young to date"'s from my dad- Thalia and Nico, finally arrived. Thalia looked over at Piper and I and seemed to understand my situation

"Hey, Piper" she called "can you come help me with these suitcases?"

_THANKYOU_ I mouthed to her

_Anytime, anytime_

"Uh… sure" said Piper reluctantly, she gave me her best _were not done_ look and I looked back at her in a way I hoped said _oh yes we are! _as, she left with Thalia.

Dad greeted Nico with a beer "My, man" He drawled, giving his friend a fist bump. Jason did the s

My mom and I looked at each other, rolling our eyes. "Boys" we murmured simultaneously. I looked my mom over for a moment; she seemed to be easing her stress now that we were with her friends. I could see it in the way she sat slumped on her couch as she drank her beer, her eyes weren't surveying the room like it was a battle field as they often did. I considered asking her about what was going to happen on my thirteenth birthday but shrugged it off; I didn't want to stress her again. I heard Dad and some of the other guys greet someone at the door.

"Leo! Dude how've you been man"

"Yeah we haven't seen you since you went to visit New Orleans"

"How did Hazel handle it, I mean she grew up there…"

"She did okay; she hasn't been there since the 40's dude. A lot has changed."

I froze, the 40's! Hazel was only 35. There was no way…

It looked like I had another piece for the puzzle. But this puzzle already seemed to have too many pieces.


	3. Drama and Pancakes

I woke up to the smell of pancakes in the morning. Their sweet aroma drifted into the loft where I slept, pulling me into a world of sweet syrup and blue food dye. I groggily attempted to get out of bed but failed, flopping on to the floor with a thud. I slowly crept towards the source of my fantasies, the enticing sound of sizzling bacon pulling me closer against my tired and dreary will. Just as I was about to come down I heard the strained but whispered voices of my mom, dad and a few of their friends.

"We need to tell her, Annie"

"Thals, I don't want her to go through what I did-" my mom paused "she'll be to powerful"

"Your right about that" muttered Jason "the ocean and the wisdom of the world on her shoulders- she'll never be able to leave camp if your parent's have anything to do with it"

That was it that was too much, nothing made sense. The ocean and the wisdom, camp? I was done with the mystery and the cover-ups, this game wasn't fun anymore. It was time for it to end. Thinking back to those next few moments I had no idea that as I burst through the door that hid me from view I was bursting into a different game that was far more dangerous than I could ever have imagined. But I did, and looking back on it (at the time I was far too immersed in drama to notice) my father's face was absolutely hilarious, it was like he'd seen a ghost.

"So" I cleared my throat loudly "what was it you so _desperately_ need to tell me?

1 HOUR LATER

If you think being stuck in the car with parents is bad, just wait until you've had to deal with angry, paranoid all together crazy parents who are taking you to some mystery summer camp where you may or may not have to spend the rest of your life in. In summary, it sucks, like a lot.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"You'll find out once we get there Zoe"

Mom turned around, looking me in the eye for the first time since I interrupted her that morning . there was a look In her eyes that I couldn't name. I half expected it to be anger, maybe a hint of annoyance, but if found later that it was sympathy, sympathy and distress. I wanted her to say something, but instead she held my gaze in silence-giving me silent messages that I couldn't understand. Dad spoke for her;

"Zoe the reason me and you mother have been so weird about this, it isn't for our good, it's for yours" he took a breath "I know you won't get this yet but once we tell you world will fall apart. You wont be able to walk down the street without- without…" he didn't say anymore.

_Without what? _

I looked out the back window to where piper and Jason were driving behind us. Piper gave me a sympathetic smile, as if she knew what I was going through. Jason's smile was different, plastered ro his face was the same look my boxing instructor had before a fight. That same kind of thrill. I realized I felt that too.

The car swerved suddenly, and I found myself looking out the window again only to see a massive strawberry field. In the distance i spotted a hill, a large sign sat upon it and as we came closer I managed to read the words _**Camp Half-Blood. **_

"you should go talk to her before we see Peleus" dad muttered

Mom climbed over to the back seat where I was sitting dejectedly, I turned my head from the window and gave her a good long stare. "what's going on mom, I'm tired of the secrets and the lies."

"I get that, me and seawe- your father, couldn't bring ourselves to tell you. But were going to okay, but first I need to get something straight, think of it like a hint okay?"

I nodded blankly

"The world we brought you up in, it's not really real"

_Okay now she's officially going crazy _

"I don't mean to say that it isn't real physically, but all the things you've been taught in school all the weather reports and the random floods; they've got it all wrong."

"But they're scientists…"

"Science isn't always right" , my mom took a breath "there are things in our world you could never imagine in a world of science. Monsters and and-"

"That's enough Wise Girl" my dad called back to us "don't lay it all on her at the same time"

At that moment something in my head clicked, I got out my notes from the past 3 days and radically flipped through them.

The ocean and the wisdom of the world: Seaweed Brain and WiseGirl

What about the other nicknames;

Sparky- Jason and Thalia

Pinecone face- Thalia

Deathbreath- Nico

Beauty queen- Piper

Repair boy- Leo

Sparky made sense since both carriers of that name had threatened to electrocute my parents multiple times. Beauty queen made the most sense out of them all but was the least significant, whereas pinecone face- all I needed to say was- what the hell. Repair boy was the same as beauty queen it made sense, but there was no significance…

"Were here" dad said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Zoe," mom was looking at me again "once you get out of this car your life is going to change, it will be more fun but more dangerous as well are you sure about this"

I wanted to shout that of course I was ready that I was tired of the constant mystery and secrecy around my family, but after my mom's words all I could do was nod half readily. Mom looked at me for a moment more, analyzing my answer.

"hate to interrupt your girl, moment but we have got to get going ladies…"

I was thankful as moms threatening glare turned to my dad, and took the opportunity to get out of the car before my godforsaken mother noticed. I took a breath, looked confidently around and… almost fainted. Entwining a pine tree on the top of the hill was a- a, dragon? I don't know what I expected when mom said that monsters existed, but for some reason it wasn't this. Holy sh**. The creature was about 12 feet long, with skin that seemed to be flaming in the sunlight.

"This, Zoë" a voice said behind me "Is Peleus, guardian of the fleece"

My mind was a hurricane of questions, what was the fleece? What was going on? What did my parents have to do with it? What did_ I_ have to do with it?


	4. Authors Note

** Hi, sorry for not posting recently. First year of high school is a bit chaotic… anyway, trying to post longer chapters. The 3****rd**** and 4****th**** were supposed to be in the same chapter but I thought I might as well update as soon as possible. Again I am so sorry! Thank you for the reviews, I'll gladly take more. ;)**


	5. My Parents are Superheroes

After I got over my initial shock, and dad assured me that the dragon was harmless, we started of a summer camp disguised as a strawberry patch, but I was a bit busy thinking of other things, even too busy to notice the fact that there was a _centaur _standing right in front of me. SMACK! I walked straight into the thing and fell backwards, and the best part is when I tried to get back up, I just fell back again. Partly because I was walking up the hill. I probably should have asked why there was a gigantic dragon sitting on the borders trying to get up on an incline and partly because standing in front of me was a horse & human combo who just happened to be hugging my mother. I stayed like that for a while, wondering if I should ever get up, before I heard my dad introducing me.

"Chiron, this is Zoë; Zoë, this is Chiron"

Whoa, hold on a sec. "Chiron, as in the same Chiron who supposedly died 3000 years ago?"

I heard a deep sigh from the person spoken of "why is it that the first thing said to me is always about me supposedly being dead, tell me young lady, when was the last time you saw a centaur walking down the street who just happened to be named Chiron? Hmm, cause I really would like to know"

I blushed "I'm sorry… sir, this is all rather a lot to take in"

"You should have seen what your father had to deal with"

"What?" I looked suspiciously over at my father who had a grim look on his face

"Has he not told you yet? Chased up this very same hill by the minotaur itself"

"Chiron!" Dad snapped.

Chiron looked sheepishly at his hooves "sorry my friend, I rather got carried away, if you would follow me dear"

I didn't move, a thought so ridiculous yet so obvious had finally made its way to my mouth "Greek mythology,"

I looked up to see everyone looking at me sympathetically, and I knew I was right. I felt like the ground beneath my feet was shifting, not the comforting swells of the ocean but almost as if it were turning to dust. This was impossible, but I had seen proof, and now I realized there had been hints all my life. The way my mother insisted that I learn everything I could about mythology, or the way my parents would accidently say oh my god_s. _And finally, the ocean and the wisdom of the world. Poseidon and Athena, camp half-blood… half human and half _god._

"Your demi-gods!" I blurted out. I pointed a shaky finger at my dad "Poseidon…" I switched to my mom "and Athena" they nodded, proud smiles on their faces. If they were demi-gods than I was-

"Have we been completely forgotten?" someone called from behind me. I turned to see our friends walking up the hill. They stopped and stood in a line so they could properly introduce themselves.

"Jason Grace- Son of Jupiter" I scowled _what? "_or Zeus for you sake"

"Piper Grace-Mclean- daughter of Aphrodite"

Now _that_ made sense…

"Leo Valdez- son of Hephaestus"

"Hazel Levesque- daughter of Plu- Hades"

"Nico Di Angelo-son of Hades"

"Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus and former" Thalia snuck a look at Nico "Hunter of Artemis"

My instincts were to run, as far away from these people as I could. I had trusted them, I had thought of them as the people who knew everything about me- which they probably did- but in reality, I knew nothing about_ them. _But I didn't run, instead I stood there and asked the most selfish and yet most important question of life "What about me?"

Chiron thought for a moment before saying "maybe we should discuss that inside Zoë, it's time we welcomed you to camp Half-Blood! Home of Heroes."

I was taken to what Chiron called the Big House to be officially told about the world I was entering. As we walked, my mom held my hand firmly and started to apologize.

"Zoë, there were so many times that me and your father wanted to tell you. We had to tell you by your 13th birthday because of a rule your dad made up himself but oh Zoë it was hard."

"Telling me or not telling me?"

"Both, once you know who you are, the monsters start to come after you more. They start to hunt you down. For a half-blood, it's impressive to live past 18. Most die around 16, and once you know there is no going back and well…"

"Well what?"

"Zoë, me and your dad… we're worshipped here; we're called heroes, saviours of Olympus"

I could barely think of anything else but what my mom was saying. I remembered all those times I had yelled back at my dad as he gave me talks on responsibility 'what have you ever done to help the world' I would yell. And now here my mom was telling me that he had literally saved the world. "You're scared of me being under pressure"

Mom started to speak, but was cut off as we approached the Big House. A small, black haired man reminding me of a cherub was sitting on the porch wearing a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt. He looked up lazily as we walked closer.

"Ah," he scoffed "Peter Johnson and Annabel Mase, I see you've finally brought your child here to learn my wise teachings"

Dad opened his mouth but mom cut him off "yes Lord Dionysus, she found out herself though" she muttered through clenched teeth.

"About time I might think, she may be only half Athenian but that's no excuse now is it? Though I guess old barnacle beard levels even that intelligence out, eh?"

Wait a minute Dionysus? "Aren't you like the wine dude?" I thought out-loud

"Goodness, just like your disrespectful father here aren't you Loe! But yes I am the great lord of wine if that is what you mean, hmm?"

"Sorry, sir"

"Ugh" he muttered with disgust "just more than 20 years and I'm out of this Zeus forsaken place." He went back to playing with a deck of cards and drinking what seemed to be a Diet Coke.

I looked questioningly at my dad, to which he shrugged, then back at Chiron.

"Well, thank you for that Mr.D… I'm going to take them inside now if you don't mind-"

Dionysus paid no attention as we walked inside. We came to what seemed to be a games room, and Chiron motioned for us to sit around an old Ping-Pong table. There was a stain of brown on one side and directly next to it a gash as if someone had stabbed a knife into the wood. I didn't dare ask about it due to the sad looks on my parents' faces as they sat down next to the area. Chiron soon became the only one left standing and he cleared his throat formally before beginning.

"We all know that today we have a new member of this camp, I would introduce you Zoë but I feel that your well connected enough a round camp Half-Blood as it is. Now if you don't mind, I would like to summarize for you the history of the gods until today. Percy, would you illustrate for us please.

_Uh-oh… _I thought _he asked dad to draw… _but what dad started to do next wasn't drawing. I saw Chiron place a cup of water carefully on the table and watched in awe as my father slowly and flawlessly lifted the water out of the glass with what seemed to be magic.

"Is that a _gift _from Poseidon" I whispered, dad nodded his head quietly, concentrating on only the water before him as he swiftly maneuvered it. Chiron started to speak again.

"So Zoë, I assume that you know the original story of the gods. Their origin and what was supposed to be their time before the fall of Greece."

I nodded

"Good. Now what you didn't know is that the gods did not simply die along with Greece. They followed the very spirit of western civilization wherever it went. From Greece to Rome and eventually to the United States and it is still here now"

I nodded again, what else was I supposed to do?

"As these gods moved so did their children, monsters and demi-gods alike. However in WWII everything changed. You see, world war two was orchestrated between the children of the big 3. With the children of Hades on one side and the children of Zeus- he nodded towards Thalia and Jason- and Poseidon – he nodded towards my father."

My mind was stuck on two levels if complete awe, one side contemplating the fact that world war 2 was actually made up of only 3 supernatural players, the other side looking at my dad's detailed animations of soldiers marching and tanks trundling through the remains of beautiful fields.

"Once the war had ended, the gods finally realized the horrors that their children could create and so a treaty was made for those 3 gods to never have children again. But you can't teach an old dog new tricks Zoë, Zeus stuck with the treaty for a while before falling for another woman and shortly after Thalia was born, becoming the first 'accident' that broke the treaty"

Thalia looked down shamefully, as if her being born was entirely her fault. But I was confused "isn't Thalia the youngest one?" I asked

Chiron was about to answer but Thalia answered before he could start to speak "I'm 5 years older than your parents Zoë"

"You're over 40!"

Thalia blushed "Not necessarily. I was stuck as a tree for 4 years and when I joined the hunters of Artemis at 15 I became immortal until I left"

I was still dumbfounded, but I let Chiron continue.

"Now Thalia has quite the story that happened after that but I'll let her relate that to you. Anyway after Thalia was born, next came Percy; aka your father who was unknown of for quite some time. And for that time, the gods had little trouble."

_Oh dad, always getting into trouble… _

"However, when Percy was 13, the lightning bolt of Zeus was stolen. The gods soon became aware of Percy existence and he was blamed for the theft. He was chased by the monsters of hades to camp where he met your mother. They went on a quest to retrieve the lightning bolt and by the time they returned they had discovered that #1 Kronos was starting to reform and that a boy thought to have been a close friend of Annabeth's was helping him. Over the next 4 years, your parents went on multiple quests to stop them. Your father became known as the chosen of a great prophesy based on the rise of Kronos. And the day before his 16th birthday, Kronos invaded Manhattan. However on his 16th birthday your father defeated Kronos himself."

My mind was going into overdrive this was happening to quickly. Nothing made sense and yet everything seemed to be finally falling into place for the first time. My parents had defeated Kronos! I didn't think they had even been able to fight.

"Your parents also defeated-"Chiron was interrupted"

"You know" Thalia spoke thoughtfully "you're missing something that happened on Percy's 16th birthday Chiron…"

"Your father," Thalia stage whispered "finally got some brains"

I knew this game "what! No! Did he really? How?"

"Let's just say him and Annabeth became a whatchamacallit… item…"

"eh ehm" coughed Chiron "thank you for that wonderful piece of information Thalia" he muttered, signalling the end of our game.

I gave Thalia a quick smile before returning my attention to the Chiron.

"But what I was going to say was that your parents also defeated Gaea. Along with the others at this table, but that is not my story to tell."

Chiron stopped talking and I realized that I was still watching dad's water animations, though I hadn't noticed. They had just become part of the story as Chiron had spoken. And as he stopped, dad stopped concentrating on the water. As the water fell I had the sudden urge to stop it, I stuck out my hand as if I could catch it, and closed my eyes. But instead of the water continuing to fall, it simply stopped mid-air above my palm. And I watched as it slowly reformed itself into the shape of an owl. Its claws hooked upon the hilt of a trident.

"And that" whispered Chiron "is what we were just going to talk about"


	6. Authors Note (advice please :)

**OK. I need ideas! What should Zoë's fatal flaw be? Please review with your answer. I'll try my best to get the 5****th**** chapter out as soon as possible. Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading, I know I'm not the best writer. **


End file.
